Love and Potions
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Professor Aleksander Bellamy is fed up with eighteen year old seventh year student Ilia Wilding's sass and snark all the time. He assigns her detention with him for the foreseeable future. As he spends more time with her, he finds she is not so bad after all... AN: Yes, I know in real life this is never a good thing but I've always been intrigued with it as a story idea.
1. A Felix Announcement

"Now, where did I put those class notes….ah yes." Professor Aleksander Bellamy mutters to himself pulling his notes for today's lesson out from under an empty tea mug. Walking over to the mirror, he sets his notes down, pulling his blond slightly past shoulder length hair up into his usual neat ponytail he keeps it in for class. "Right then, all set." He mumbles picking up his notes and looking around his cluttered quarters to make sure he didn't forget anything. His green eyes sweep the room quickly then he leaves, walking purposely down the hall to the dungeon classroom where he teaches.

Once he got there, he set his notes down and sat down on his desk, hands folded as he waited for his students to arrive. His mind wandered to one particular seventh year student that had been giving him some trouble. Her name was Ilia Wilding and she was obstinate, rude and a smartass.. Although, she did well in his class, he found her behaviour and attitude intolerable. Since they were past the first month of term, he would have to start giving her detention for her rudeness.

He sighs slightly as students started filing in., sitting down and setting up their cauldrons, books and ingredients. Once everyone had arrived, he cleared his throat softly then spoke, standing up from his position on the desk. "Good afternoon everyone. Today we will be brewing Felix Felicis. And yes, I am aware it takes around six months to be drinkable but we will be making it so it is ready to stored away for that period of time. Whichever one of you can produce the most accurate potion will win a small vial of the draught of peace." He waves his wand, "The instructions are on the board. You have an hour and a half, get to work."


	2. Aleksander Dishes it Out

There is a scrambling as everyone pulls out ingredients and begins preparing the potion. He sits on his desk watching, until he notices smoke rising from one of the cauldrons. Sighing, he walked over to see what the problem is. When he saw who it was, he rolled his eyes. "Honestly Mr. Avery, can you not go through class without botching a potion up? What did you do today?"

"Sorry Professor. I don't know what I did, I cut up the Occamy eggshells and put them in then the potion just went up in smoke."

"Mr Avery, look at the board and read me what it says about the Occamy eggshells."

"Grind up the Occamy eggshells then add them to the potion."

"And what did you do?"

"I cut them."

"Yes, now start over and do try to get it right this time Mr. Avery." Aleksander says waving his wand over the cauldron, vanishing the potion.

"Yes Professor." He says, dropping another ashwinder egg in.

Sighing he walked back to his desk, sitting back down.

 **Near the end of class**

"Alright, I'm coming around to check your potions. Stop dropping things in and stirring..That means you Mr. Avery.." Aleksander says standing and beginning to walk around the class. Most were pretty good except for Liòn Avery. He stopped to look at the last potion. "Ms. Wilding, I see yours appears to be perfect as usual. Perhaps you should sit with Mr. Avery. He might just be able to improve."

"Whatever you say Professor. I could never disappoint you Professor."

"Okay, that is it! I am tired of your snark Ms. Wilding. You will come to detention with me every night for the foreseeable future."

"What? But-but….."

"No arguing. I will see you at seven tonight. I expect you to be on time."


	3. The First Detention

Aleksander sighed, pushing a lock of his blond hair back behind his ear after it falls into his face. His fingers tap on his desk as his eyes scanned the page in the book he was reading for his research.

He is startled by a knock at the door then remembered Ms. Wilding had detention. "Come in Ms. Wilding." He says not moving from where he is. The door opens and she walked in, her hazel eyes roving the cluttered, messy room then landed on him. "Your-your hair."

He raises an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with my hair Ms. Wilding?"

"No Professor. I've just never seen it down before."

He nods in acknowledgement. "I only put it up for class Ms. Wilding, It's bothersome to have it up all the time. Now please have a seat." She nods and sits down.

"What is with the attitude and snark? It is rude and disrespectful."

She shrugs. "It's fun."

Aleksander's eyes narrow. "Do not be flippant with me Ms. Wilding. I was not born yesterday, what is the real reason?" He says in a tight voice, his annoyance coming through.

"There isn't another reason professor."

He sighed, "Very well. Now, you will be researching Amortentia and writing a two foot essay on it. Once you are done with that, you will brew it. The book you will need is in that stack over there." He says waving his hand vaguely at a pile of books in a corner next to a dying potted plant.

"Yes Professor." She says walking over to where he had indicated. "You know you really need to take care of your plants." She remarks, glancing at his plant as she sifts through the books. "What's the name of the book I'll need?"

Aleksander frowns in thought, "I believe its called Potions Through the Ages."

"Thanks."

He raises an eyebrow at her unexpected politeness. "It is unlike you to be polite."

"Who's the one being rude now?"

"Don't test me or I'll make it four feet for the essay."

"Yes Professor."

She was silent after that, sitting down at the tiny desk he had in the corner and beginning to work.

Surprisingly when she wasn't being snarky or rude, she was quite pleasant. He liked solitude but even the silent companionship of another human was nice sometimes he had to admit.

 **Two or so hours later**

Aleksander, looks up from his own research, stretching a bit then looks over at her. "You may go. I shall expect you at the same time tomorrow, Ms. Wilding."

She starts, then stands after capping the ink bottle she was using and setting the quill in a stand. "Yes Professor. Goodnight Sir." She says as she walks to the door.

"There is no need to call me Sir. I am Professor or Professor Bellamy if you wish to be more formal."

"Yes, I understand. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Ms. Wilding."

She nods at him then opens the door and heads off, after closing it behind her.


End file.
